Kick It Up a Notch
"Kick It Up a Notch" is a song from Starship sung by the characters Bug (Joey Richter), Pincer (Dylan Saunders) and the Mosquito Brothers (Brian Holden, Jaime-Lyn Beatty and Jim Povolo). It is the fifth track on the soundtrack album. The song was also performed on The Space Tour by most of the original performers (Joseph Walker sung Jim Povolo's part during the live shows) and appears on the album and DVD. Lyrics Pincer: Scales and exoskeletons Why, they pale in comparison To a body that is covered up by skin We get rid of those antennae Give you hair, and clothes and then I Add two eyes and a nose and my boy, that is only The beginning Pincer: You've gotta Kick it up a notch If you're ever gonna reach your goal You can't sit around and watch Your destiny is in your control Go 'head and kick it up a notch If your life is at a level too low There's no attempt that you can botch When all you gotta do is just give it a go But then again what do I know? What I see right there is a prisoner Who's sitting on top of the key So kick it up a notch If you ever wanna be free Mosquito Brothers: All you gotta do is Kick it up a notch To dig yourself outta this hole You wanna have the things they got? Then you gotta give that dice a roll Neato: Kick it up a notch What's the point of less when there's more? Sweetheart: Have a cigar Veeto: A glass of scotch When opportunity knocks at your door You let him in Mosquito Brothers: And then ya settle the score Pincer: Life is short so Before it's over Pincer and Mosquito Brothers: Take a chance and think it through Pincer: You'd better kick it up a notch It's the human thing to do It's a big, big, universe So many dimensions and unanswered questions Not to mention, life What an invention, life There's no choice involved in what you are given One mind, one voice, one body to live in But You wanna be a Starship Ranger Or is that a dream that you forgot? You wanna be a Starship Ranger Well, this might be your one and only shot Bug: I... I... I think I'll kick it up a notch I don't care about the queen or the hive Pincer: That's the spirit! Kick 'em all straight in the crotch! How about that? Bug and Pincer: Who are they to deprive us of wanting to Pincer: (Bug:) Kick it up a notch (I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!) Never give yourself a reason to doubt You gotta strike it while it's hot (I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!) 'Cause that's what living is all about My dear Bug, it's time the lights went out! (I'm gonna be a Starship Ranger!) Pincer: Kick it up a notch Oh, my plan is all about to unfold Let's put a twist into this plot Bug, go forth, do everything that I've told ya Pincer and Mosquito Brothers: When we kick it up a notch Mosquito Brothers: It's blood for us! Pincer: And brains for me! I'm gonna let this little snot Be everything he's wanted to be But only because I know he'll actually Feed my hunger for flesh I want it warm and fresh Pincer and Mosquito Brothers: Oh Pincer, you're in for a treat Pincer: Let's kick it up a notch Mosquito Brothers: Kick it up a notch Pincer: So at last, I'll have human meat! External Links Buy "Kick It Up a Notch" on iTunes buy "Kick It Up a Notch" on Amazon.com Category:Songs Category:Songs